


Hopeless Wanderer

by hollandperfection



Series: You are Not Alone in This [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/pseuds/hollandperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't remember the words that you said, you brought me out from the cold. Now how I long to grow old."</p><p>Lydia talks about being a banshee to Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Wanderer

“Lydia.” The red head turned to see Allison staring concernedly at her. “You kinda just froze after you dropped that fork..” They were in Allison’s kitchen making dinner and laughing at...something; Lydia couldn’t remember anymore.

The voices came when she dropped the metal fork on the ground, whispering secrets to her. She could never quite hear the words, only the sound of voices. She always feels cold after, like death is standing right behind her, a shapeless figure that she can never see. It creeps on her at night, makes her shiver under her comforter. But lately a tall brunette has been helping with this; Allison’s arms wrapped around her is like her own personal shield where nothing bad can get in.

“Yeah...ha, s-sorry about that.” She quickly picks up the fork and tries washing it quickly, but her hands are shaking too much to perform minimal tasks.

The older girl places her hands over hers stilling her shaking hands. “Do you want to talk about it?” The shorter girl nods and they sit at the table with their hands still linked together.

“When things like that happen and the voices come, it takes over my mind, pauses everything. I come back not knowing what happened, but it’s always scarier when I find myself somewhere...I don’t remember getting there, only that someone was telling me to go there. It’s not fun hearing voices in your head, whispering the secrets of death to me. It makes me feel cold inside, like there is no happiness where these voices come from, only death. But then I look at you and see complete happiness, can feel the warmth returning to my body. Thank you for this, Allison Argent, honestly. I would go mad with all these voices without you.” She starts rubbing her thumb over the older girl’s hand. It’s a reassuring habit for her because it reminds her she is here and alive with the girl she loves.

“Sometimes I see you grow distant and it scares me because I never know where you go or when you’re coming back, but I trust you’ll always find your way back to me. You know that theory where soul mates are tied to each other by a red string and they always find each other in the end? I think of it like that, you’ll always come back because you have the string to guide you.” Allison smiles at her, but her face grows serious then. “Sometimes I can feel it, the darkness that comes to you, I can feel the coldness surround you, but I think I’m here to help you balance that out.”

There was a silence that passed them, Allison knew to wait for the other girl, she knew it took time for Lydia to talk about this.

“It’s your voice...that brings me back I mean. I hear it and pulls me back to you. It rings over the whispers and clears my mind of them.” She finally looks into those brown eyes when she finishes her sentence, those brown eyes that always speak to her even when words are not spoken.

“I love you.”

She smiles at Allison and leans in to kiss her. “I love you too.”

She means it with all her heart. She thanks the stars every day she found this girl, she doesn’t know who she would be without her. And she hopes to always be with her, even after this life, where they can both run free without any cares to the world. The hunter turned wolf and the banshee running, hand in hand, together in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> The Wolf and the Dame by Jesse Webb  
> Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford and Sons  
> TImshel by Mumford and Sons are all the songs that make up this little series. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
